Conventional all-terrain vehicles that are suitable for travel on ice and snow are generally prone to tipping-over at high speeds or sharp turns. These vehicles are generally meant for slow or moderate speeds, and gradual turns with any significant speed. Conventional vehicles that are suitable for snow or other non-hard and uneven surfaces require certain features to keep the vehicle above the snow or other non-hard surface, while at the same time providing adequate traction and control over terrain and surfaces that may frequently and dramatically vary. Thus, conventional vehicles for snow, ice, slush, mud, sand, etc., are generally built to maximize clearance between uneven ground and the bottom of the vehicle, making them somewhat top-heavy, and usually have a single turning mechanism. For example, a snowmobile, or snow machine, has a ski or set of skis that are turned by a steering mechanism, such as a steering wheel or handlebars. Some snow machines are track-driven and steer by moving tracks on each side of the cabin in different directions or at different speeds. However, no all-terrain vehicle currently exists that is suitable for tight maneuvering and safe handling at high speeds on ice and snow.